Charely Potter
Charely Ashton Potter is a pure-blood wizard, alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early Life & Education Charely Ashton Potter was born on the third of August in 2039 in Devon, England, to Eli Charlus Potter, an Auror and Missy Potter (née Thurkell), a wizarding naturalist. Charely also has a younger sister, Selena-Rose (born 2047), and son, Wade. His relations with his parents were good, who made sure to instill good behavior and manners in him as he grew. Weeks before he turned eleven, Charely received his letter to Hogwarts where he was sorted in the house of Hufflepuff. His parents were skeptical at the discovery, given their background, but were nonetheless proud. At Hogwarts, Charely had excelled in Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts before Quiddich took over. Within two years of playing as Chaser he was offered the position of Quidditch Captain before a serious injury to his rib cage led to him having to pass the title and sport to his disappointment. While recovering he focused on his studies (improving at Potions) and took to the many adventures with his many friends outside the castle, and in the dormitories where it was common for the students to conviently lock themselves in, being unable to attend classes. Charely was also the first to discover the Tree House in his early years, prompting others to follow him to it's location. and due to popularity maintain it's presence for many years to come. Charely's studying helped him achieve 10 O.W.L's, and later 7 N.E.W.T's allowing his graduation in 2057 (Term 10). Post Hogwarts Graduating with satisfactory amount of O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, Charely went to follow in his father's footsteps to work as an Auror. After his father's and later grandfather's death however, grief overtook Charely as he resigned just a year short of successfully completing the session. To overcome his grief, he moved with his long-time girlfriend Eve Elisabeth, out of England to Norway, where he took up the sport of flying once again playing Quidditch after many years of it's absence for stress relief. Eventually, his flying gains the attention of the Quidditch team, Karasjok Kites, '''gaining a spot as a Reserve Chaser before becoming official within a year. Charely retired his Quidditch playing early after his son, Wade's birth, wanting to spend time with his family. Charely started working at a private shop, one that geared towards Muggle surfers, and Wizard fliers. He learned to surf with the help of his co-workers, something he is later thankful for after the next stream of tragedies. Charely's mother, Missy, was gravely ill, with an undiagnosed condition, that caused her skin to age faster than normal, and her mindset to deteorate. It had been theorized that she had been attacked since the signs of aging and odd babbles that is unmistakable to a toddler weren't visible until her latest return in search of another mythical creature. Perhaps she had found it, and was suffering side effects, but without any recall of such scenario, the family was at a loss and faced the difficulty in having her sent to St. Mungo's. She spent a year there before being declared untreatable, quietly passing away in 2067. His younger sister, Selena-Rose, took the death the hardest, taking a very cynical view on life ever since. Charely placed his inner aggression at everything into his work, helping him cope and eventually run the shop. By now he had drastically grew from the eager, adventurous boy into the calm self-reliant man. After Eve's disappearance however, he nowhere else to turn, instead focusing on being there for his son, forgoing the plan to enroll him in a muggle primary school, instead on teaching Wade with the help from Aunt Selena-Rose and her husband Walter. It wouldn't be for another year that Wade stops asking on where his mother is, seeing as no one really knew. And another three years for Charely to move on, for now he is enjoying the moment in watching his son grow. Education & Employment History '''Shore You Can -'' 2064 - Present'' *Manager - 2070 - Present *Sales Associate for Muggle Surf/Wizarding Broom Shop - 2064 - 2069 Karasjok Kites -'' 2060 - 2063'' *Professional Quidditch: Chaser Bulgarian Ministry of Magic - 2057 - 2059 *Extensive training as Auror Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 2050 - 2057 (Term 4-10) *Quidditch: Chaser for two terms Exam Scores O.W.L Results ------------- Astronomy -'' O'' Arithmancy -'' E'' Care of Magical Creatures -'' A'' Charms -'' O'' Defense Against the Dark Arts - E'' Herbology - ''E History of Magic - A'' Potions -'' O Transfiguration - E'' Muggle Studies - ''A N.E.W.T Results -------------- Astronomy - A'' Arithmancy - ''A Charms - O'' Defense Against the Dark Arts -'' O Potions - E'' Transfiguration - ''E Muggle Studies - O Family & Relationships Edited soon.. Extra Edited soon.. Category:Class of 2057 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch